inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HappyFace =D
Warning Please do not edit pages that are literally supposed to be there, instead do not mark it as a candidate for deletion, and also, please write rude remarks in the summary section. This is your first warning. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーくん☆) 07:49, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Blog Post Hey, i just corrected the blog post i wrote asking about the grades of the IE GO episodes... i had written "note" instead of "grade", i did a wrong translation... hahahahah sorry, man! im Brazilian, so my English is not that good. =) Bjorn_Kyle 00:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Ishido Hey, I saw your blog; Is Ishido really Gouenji and your comment about the part with "Noticed anything", when you meant by that, did you mean the part when he left, and when you look closely at this eyes, there was a feeling of symphathy/guilt over him? Or was there something else you noticed? I just wanted to know :) --(AdventureWriter28|Eternal Blizzard 11:52, November 5, 2011 (UTC) where do u live in the uk??????Inazuma girl 20:25, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Well majinPegasus15 I live in the south west of Scotland in a wee called Ayr and no I don't have facebook or msn talk laterInazuma girl 10:40, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Hay, just asking, whats ur favourite inazuma eleven or go character?Inazuma girl 16:24, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Well Zaki my favourite characters are Kazemaru or Fubuki Shirou and Tenma talk later ;)Inazuma girl 21:25, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I can't wait for inazuma eleven go episode 39 and do know to find the inazuma eleven go movie i've been tring to find it forever, do u know where it find it? ;)Inazuma girl 21:48, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Just asking here but, are u english or a other nationality ? just to say i am 100 percent scottish talk later ;) Inazuma girl 22:10, February 4, 2012 (UTC) me and my family are all scotland i've been to england 3 times, have u been to scotland before? talk later ;) Inazuma girl 09:23, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hay, have seen the inazuma eleven movie because i have if u haven't talk back ;) Inazuma girl 10:10, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I think u should come to scotland it relley nice and u should go to glasgow it has relley go shopping talk later ;)Inazuma girl 13:32, February 5, 2012 (UTC) to say, i've only been to glasgow 3 or 4 times in my life but it is very nice and Ayr is about 1 hour by car and 50 minnunts by train and maybe one day we can meet talk later ;) Inazuma girl 17:27, February 6, 2012 (UTC) maybe not, i'm sorry Inazuma girl 16:24, February 7, 2012 (UTC) because i don't like meeting new people and i don't know u, i am very sorry Inazuma girl 18:28, February 7, 2012 (UTC) sorry couldn't talk i was bize and we can still be friends online Inazuma girl 21:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC) why r u not talking to me? talk later Inazuma girl 14:37, February 19, 2012 (UTC) we can still be friends online right talk later :) Inazuma girl 14:45, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Delete Deleted it already. --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 08:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I can't wait untill inazuma eleven 2 comes out in english!!!!!! what about you talk back ;) Inazuma girl 20:23, February 20, 2012 (UTC) AHEM. MajinPegasus15, you have absolutely '''no '''right ''to be insulting a user. Quote: "and SweetHope who the hack are you, you have no right coming into this f***Ed up battle between me and ClopssNoChikaraa he and me are battling it out and I don't need a sissy kissup coming into this fight." Source: http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jstewart/What_is_the_most_powerful_Shoot_Hissatsu%3F '''Users are free to join into any conversation and support their ideas any time they want-- '''you have no right to be telling them that this "battle" is "between only you" and another user. Do '''NOT '''do this again. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 07:22, March 13, 2012 (UTC) AHEM V2f Did you EVEN READ MY WARNING about INSULTING USERS? '''What ever you are commenting on the blog '''has been getting out of hand. '''You do '''NOT' just tell someone that they have MENTAL HEALTH PROBLEMS just because they do not agree with you on a certain subject. YOU ESPECIALLY DO NOT INSULT A PRESIDENT OF ANOTHER COUNTRY THAT COULD BE INSULTING SOMEONE ELSE (because in case you didn't read, Clopss is from the United Kingdom too). You do NOT 'just tell someone to go away, and call them a 'sissy kissup' when they are JUST sharing their thoughts and ideas on a debate. A debate that '''is clearly not '''a private one. You do not just call your debate 'private' all because it's just you and another user commenting and replying each other with opinions. And also, just to note, '''facts are a better support for a debate. '''And unfortunately for you, '''you have received a ban for 3 weeks. '''And when you come back, I ''want ''you to behave properly and ''not ''insult aimlessly like that. '[[User:Mizuki Raimon|雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 08:33, March 14, 2012 (UTC) ~ Removed your post. Why do you keep coming back? You clearly aren't intelligent, at all. Remember, you're the one who got banned, not me. # Banned for insulting others on a debate that you got worked up over because of the fact that you lost it. I'm ignoring any further posts from you, so stop wasting your time. You aren't my rival, and never will be (with all due respect). Sayonara. Clopss~ファイアトルネード すべての方法! 15:40, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Picture I posted your picture. Yeah, I can't leave comments too... This is a wikia problem.. Thanks, now we can vote ! (when the problem is fixed...) 'SnowyBoy₰' 09:29, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Congrats~ Hi MajinPegasus15 ! You're the winner of the 5th round in my blog game ! Nice ! You're picture got 9 votes ^^ 'SnowyBoy₰' 11:45, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Theme Hey Majin~! Look at my comment →User blog:SnowyBoy/☺ Pictures-Game ☻ 改 - Inazuma Eleven Wiki ^^ So, if you read it, I need your help and the winners to find a good theme for the really last round~ If you don't want, I don't mind ^^ Thanks ! 'SnowyBoy₰' 14:13, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Pictures-Game FC Hey Majin~! You are in the team ☺ Pictures-Game ☻ 改 FC ‼ What are your 4 hissatsu ? And your element ? 'SnowyBoy❄' 18:07, October 30, 2012 (UTC) KAI FC Again >_< Heya ! Sorry, but I need another info for the Kai FC. Fubuki風吹 did an improvement. So, every member of the FC can be a character of the Inazuma Eleven, or Raimon (GO). Which character would you like to have~? 'SnowyBoy❄' 12:06, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Okay Thanks ! It's okay~ 'SnowyBoy❄' 12:25, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday MajinPegasus15! 'Michelle ChuaXue Er ' 16:11, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday~ Karito My Talk Page 11:47, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday!! Happy Birthday!!! I wish that you will have the BEST BRITHDAY EVER XD!! 'Tsurugi Kyousuke 10' 'Devile Burst' 11:57, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Happy B'day ' DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 12:04, November 19, 2012 (UTC) HB ! Happy Birthday~! 'SnowyBoy❄''' 15:50, November 19, 2012 (UTC)